Heidayu Ichioka
Heidayu Daisetsu Ichioka is a ninja from Kasai Village in the Kalos region. He's one of the most skilled ninjas from the village. He's the former chief of the village's militia. Since the events in this village early in the series, he has fled from the village and officially joined the Tekiyoku. Background There's a ninja of the village who betrayed it not too long ago, gathered some supporters, and attacked it. This ninja is Kagetomo, who is now a member of the Tekiyoku. When he attacked, Heidayu, who is in charge of the village's militia, ordered units to defend the place. Kagetomo's supporters were arrested and the traitor himself escaped. Heidayu wants to be the one to take him down. Character Present Kasai Village Days Presently, the current chief of the village, Hanzo Toda, is about to retire and wants to pick someone else to be the new chief. His two main candidates are Heidayu and another greatly skilled ninja named Ippei. Heidayu wants the position to run the village his way and be the one to stop Kagetomo. He's seen declaring how his skill is the best and how he will slaughter anyone who gets in his way. Heidayu enters Hanzo's office, who's there with his assistant, Shinobu. The militia leader tells Hanzo to cut to the chase and pick him, stating that Ippei isn't even skilled enough to be in his militia. Shinobu says that Hanzo will pick a chief when he's ready. Hanzo adds by saying both him and Ippei are skilled, but Ippei has something Heidayu doesn't: respect. Heidayu tells him to hurry and decide, calling him an old man. This angers the two, and Shinobu tells him to leave. One afternoon another day, Heidayu ponders how it's clear Hanzo might not be picking him as chief. He decides he needs to take what he wants. Then, he devises a plan and calls a meeting with only the members of the militia who are still in the village. Ippei later revealed to his youngest brother, Sanpei, that Ippei would be leaving on a mission by himself in a few days. That evening, however, Hanzo told Ippei the mission, which was for him to go to Unova, would be moved up to tomorrow. This was because he received word that Ghetsis might be forming plans to terrorize the region and try to find a Plate there before Alain gets there. Ippei was supposed to meet up with Saizo and his militia unit in Unova. He left the next morning, assuring Sanpei, Nihei, and Division B of the Mokusetsu that he'll video call when he makes it there. Later that day, however, Heidayu is seen in a warehouse where his militia sometimes meets. He's holding Ippei captive in a cage. It turns out that while on his way to start the mission, Ippei was kidnapped by some members of the militia. These seem to be members who are fully on Heidayu's side, not the ones under Saizo's unit. Ippei is furious at this, calling Heidayu a monster. Heidayu revealed there was no real mission and that he told some militia members to spread the lie that Ghetsis was planning an attack. He's doing this to make sure Ippei doesn't get named chief over him. Later that day, Heidayu went back to village and also kidnapped Hanzo and Shinobu, holding them hostage at a high tower in the middle of the place. He had militia guards around the tower as onlookers watched worriedly. He grabbed a megaphone and said that Hanzo was about to announce the new chief. Shinobu screamed at him to go to hell and to not mess with Ippei. Hanzo was about to make the announcement before Ippei's younger brother, Nihei, interrupted him and challenged Heidayu to a fight. Heidayu was glad for this fight and decided to take it on his own, saying he hasn't had a good duel in a while. Nihei was unsuccessful and had to rest up to heal. At that time, somehow, Ippei made a surprise return to the village along with militia member, Saizo. Saizo revealed that he rescued Ippei, dispatching his unit of the militia away from Unova when he didn't show up, and came back to the village. More fighting broke out, with Heidayu fighting Saizo and one of the guards fighting Ippei. Heidayu ended up piercing Saizo in the side with a sword and was about to kill him. At that moment, Ippei's youngest brother, Sanpei, punched Heidayu in the face to save his mentor, Saizo. Sanpei then fought Heidayu. When Sanpei was about to get killed as well, Ippei stepped in and blocked his sword, truly angering Ippei. Ippei and Heidayu did one final fight. It was later shown that Heidayu had fled the scene and escaped the village. No one heard from him for days. Return in Sinnoh Heidayu later made a return in Don't Leave My Side. He showed up in Eterna City in Sinnoh. He showed up alongside the same Kasai Village traitor he vowed to take down, Kagetomo, revealing he joined up with him and is now a new member of the Tekiyoku. He's not a Manipulator yet, however, due to the only Plates the Tekiyoku having currently being Water and Bug, none of which fits his personality. As a non-Manipulator, he fought the Mokusetsu members who were there as they were trying to find the Dark Plate, Kowamote. He and Kagetomo were then joined by Pierce and the three fought. Heidayu fought one-on-one with Ursula. Later, Zoey joined her and the both of them took down Heidayu. He left as soon as he was defeated, telling them to just wait until he's a Manipulator. Personality Heidayu is arrogant and crass. It's unknown when he started being this way or if he just always was, but he somehow earned the trust of Hanzo to be the leader of the entire militia. It's likely the power could've gotten to his head and made him become this way. He wants his way no matter what. He was willing to slaughter any village members who got in his way of becoming chief. His intentions if he was chief surely wouldn't have been kind, saying he would finally run the village "his way". When he realized he might not get picked, he resorted to shameful tactics, such as kidnapping his other chief candidate, Ippei, and even the chief and his assistant. He fled the village just like Kagetomo did and joined the Tekiyoku afterwards just like Kagetomo had done. From joining up with him, it's clear he's fully on the evil side, is negatively influenced, and has a new focus. He wasn't told in the battle against the Mokusetsu that Ippei was now chief, but he likely already knows. Trivia Naming * His first name, Heidayu, is his name in both the Japanese version and English dub of the anime.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heidayu * His middle name, Daisetsu, and his last name, Ichioka, were randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. General * His birthday, December 3rd, is the original Japan date of the episode of the anime he first appeared in. Hanzo's birthday is the United States air date of the same episode.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY099 * Kasai Village is not the name of the village he's from in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. References Category:Characters Category:Tekiyoku Category:Male Characters